Rock Paper Scissors?
by Hokage Minato Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is on a mission with someone you wouldnt expect and he soon learns why one should never gamble Rated T for Teen. Language, and suggestive themes.


A game of Rock Paper Scissors!

Naruto had been assigned on a mission and his companion was none other than the superficial Ino Yaminaka.

Naruto: You sure about this granny Tsunade?

Ino: Yeah this brain dead slob will slow me down!

Tsunade gave them a look that said" question me and I WILL kill you.

Naruto and Ino: N-Never mind!

They eventually started making their way to their destination to meet up with The Gaara and Temari as phase one of their super important mission.

Ino: *sigh* we almost there?

Naruto: No! God you're so damn impatient just like Sasuke!

A few seconds passed by

Naruto: *sobbing* Sasuke why?

Ino: Oh dear….

Ino: Look lets stop at an inn for now okay?

Naruto: Sure!

They eventually got to the front desk and after frequent arguing from Naruto they got a dirt cheap place with one bed a tv and a lamp.

Ino: Your sleeping on the floor!

Naruto: Why?

Ino: You might try to rape me in my sleep for all I know!

Naruto: Im not that much of a perv hell Im only 13!

Ino: Oh yeah that's right your balls haven't dropped.

Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT!

Naruto: Im gonna kick your ass!

Ino: Chill out I was joking.

A few hours passed by and Naruto was just playing his handheld video game.

Ino(In mind): Im so bored why couldn't Sakura have come with me instead. Whats worse is that Im feeling really horny right now, seriously instead of this blonde idiot playing his crappy-ass video games, Sakura could be giving me dome right now!

Naruto: Dammit this game is hard as hell! Who programmed this anyway!

Ino(In mind): Wait, maybe I could trick Naruto into doing it. After all he kissed Sasuke(LOL what fag) Im sure he should be easy.

Ino started looking at Naruto and licked her lips hungrily.

Naruto: Why are you staring at me like that? Seriously your creeping me out Ino!

Ino: Don't mind me I was just dozing off.

Naruto: Well you are a blonde.

Ino: Shut up assmunch!

Naruto: Hehehe

Ino sat there for a couple minutes until she snapped her fingers and figured out a way to amuse herself and appease her lust.

Ino: Hey Naruto lets play Rock Paper Scissors.

Naruto: Why?

Ino: What you scared?

Naruto: You're going down girl.

Naruto: What are the stakes Ino?

Ino: Well we each have to be the other's slave until we arrive at the village Hidden in the Sand.

Naruto: Hah Scissors!

Ino: Rock!

Naruto: ….SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

Ino: I win now then you're my bitch for the rest of the mission.

Naruto: *gulp* What do you want from me?

Ino: First call me Ino-Chan

Naruto: Alright, what else.

Ino: Get over here.

Naruto: What now.

Ino started to get relaxed.  
Ino whispered her request in Naruto's ear.

Naruto: No way No way in hell will I ever….

Ino: You agreed you have to keep your word.

Naruto: But this is so dirty, why would you want me to do this.

Ino: It's how I vent out my stress, literally.

Naruto: gross!

Ino: I don't care, get on your knees and start pleasing bitch-slave.

Naruto: I hate you! *gulp* But you cant tell anyone I did this okay?

Ino: Our little secret.

Naruto: Oh God.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and let his head downward, and Ino's face lit up and went red and she got an enormous smile across her face that could be compared to a crocodile about to eat it's next meal.

Ino(In mind)This is sooooooooo amazing! Damn I always wondered why I like Sakura, she only did what she did because she wanted to "improve" her sexual prowess for Sasuke.

Naruto got up after 20 minutes, shuttering slightly but relieved at the fact it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

Naruto: I wont be eating Ice Cream for a very long while.

Naruto: If you don't mind Im going to sleep in the bed by the way.

Ino looked over at him still high with pleasure and whispered to herself.

Ino: Not bad Naruto, Not bad.

Naruto: Was facing on the other side of the bed, I'm going to have nightmares, I bet I'm gonna wake up 3 years from now and wonder why I ever agreed to something like this.

They soon woke up, got ready and headed out to complete their mission, Ino noticed Naruto was moving awfully fast as if he were trying to create more distance between the two and keep her away from him.

Ino: Naruto are you still a little freaked out from yesterday?

Naruto: Oh No, no, no … Of Course I am!

You just committed statutory rape you bastard! I mean why do you think I wouldn't be freaked out by this? Huh!

Ino: I thought you would suck it up like a man and get over it, after all a lot of people would have wanted to be in your position rather than their own.

Naruto: You know how they say don't knock it tell you try it, that's a dirty lie!

Ino just looked at him and giggled to herself after see his reaction, which only proved to infuriate Naruto further and piss him off worse than he already is!

Naruto: What the hell is so funny!

Ino: Well actually….

She was cut off before she could talk when two chunnin level assassins attacked them. He was a man with a hidden rain headband that had a slice threw it. He was wearing a black cloke, had red hair, and a scar on his left eye. His hair was nice and long at shoulder length and he looked to be between 16-23 years of age.

Chunnin: Hello Children.

Naruto: What do you want?

Chunnin: That package. If you would be so kind.

Ino: Back off! Or Naruto-kun will kick your ass!

Naruto: Naruto-kun? I mean yeah!

Chunnin: That's a laugh, Although I gotta say your friend looks cute kid, maybe I'll fondle with her before sending you to the afterlife.

Naruto: Stay away from her you pedophile freak!

Naruto charged at him with a kunai and hand and clashed with the man, they locked in combat for 5 minutes exchanging kicks and punches, and Naruto couldn't land a single hit.

Naruto: Dammit!

Chunnin: Hmph, Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu

Naruto: Shadow Clone Justu!

As the ball of fire came towards him 5 clones appeared in front of Naruto to save him.

Naruto: Phew!

Chunnin: Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!

Naruto: Aw shiiiit!

Ino: That's a jonin level justu!

Naruto was caught in the mouth of the dragon and was forced into the ground headfirst, an explosion occurred and there was some mist and Naruto was in a hole upside down and his legs were sticking out of the ground.

Ino: Naruto!

Ino ran towards him and pulled him out of the ground, and Naruto was laying there unconscious.

Ino: Shit what do I do? What do I? Wait maybe I should use CPR? But on Naruto?

Ino's face went red as an apple but she knew she had to help Naruto so she bent down, pressed her lips on his open mouth and began to breathe air into his tired lungs.

Naruto: Huh? Hu- I- I- Ino?

Ino opened her eyes and looked at Naruto still blushing.

Naruto: You, you?

Chunnin: Am I interrupting?

Naruto: Oh? No, sorry, but anyway I have to take you down pal! Multi Shadow Clone Justu!

Naruto created 10 clones and they attacked the man all at once!

Chunnin: Hmph! Water Style….

Chunnin: Ugh!

1 Clone popped out of the ground and punched him in the face then the other 9 came after him 4 of them punched his back and 4 others kicked his stomach then the 2 groups disappeared and the 2 final narutos punched him square in the face.

The Chunnin went flying into a nearby tree.

Naruto: How's that?

Ino: You did it!  
Chunnin: Enough, he came towards Ino with a giant shuriken.

Naruto jumped in the way and was struck in the back.  
Naruto: D-Damn it! Are you ok…

Ino: *gasp*

Ino: You bastard *sob*

Chunnin: Now be a good girl and come over here.

Ino: Screw you!

Chunnin: Little bitch!

Naruto was unconscious, but after hearing Ino's cry for help he woke up and caught the villains hand.

Naruto: Don't you ever count me out!

Ino's face lit up with happiness and relief.

Ino: youre okay!

Naruto: I'll protect you with my life that's a promise!

Naruto stated that with fierce confidence.

Chunnin: Back off!

Naruto: You can't beat me pal! Take this!

Naruto created a shadowclone and it began to gather chakra in his palm.

Naruto: Let's go! RASENGAN!

Chunnin: Oh fu…..

The man was impaled with the justu and was sent flying a 50 feet across the forest.

Chunnin: Ugh!

Naruto: YES! I did it!

Ino: *phew* we actually survived. Btw thankyou Naruto.

Naruto: Whaddaya mean.

Ino: For protecting me.

Naruto: No prob.

Ino: And I'm sorry for all those times I made fun of you.

Naruto: Don't worry about it, btw are you gonna apologize about the other night?

Ino: No, I enjoyed that.

Naruto gave her an annoyed look and Ino just giggled to herself.

They got back to the village and after reporting to Lady Tsunade, Naruto was about to part with Ino until she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fall back and stare with confusion.

Naruto: Wha?

Ino: See you later Naruto.

She winked at him and walked away and Naruto simply stared at her direction.

Naruto: Wow.

THE END.

I


End file.
